


like the rain (i'm falling for you now)

by hoseokinky



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hoseok is confused, I love that tag, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain, Supernatural Elements, Thunderstorms, Yoongi is beautiful, kind of?, like you decide if its real or not, no bangtan, not really mentioned but, ok im done, overuse of the words rain thunder and glow, please just read this i knOW ITS SHORT BUT GIVE IT A SHOT, soft, the fic is literally all about rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokinky/pseuds/hoseokinky
Summary: i never liked the rain until i walked through it with youoryoongi has (almost) always loved the rain and hoseok is more than confused and in love





	like the rain (i'm falling for you now)

**Author's Note:**

> whewww....i know i said i would continue my hopekook omegaverse fic but ;; this happened lmao anyways title & summary are from clint blacks like the rain!! 
> 
> i suggest listening to a rainy day playlist while reading this, it'd make the experience a lot better lol

Yoongi loves the rain. Ever since he was young, he seemed to get extremely lucky during rainy days and thunderstorms. He'd find cash from the weirdest places in his house, he'd win at every game him and his friends chose to play and he'd score the best result on every exam and essay he'd write while listening to the raindrops falling down. He had never gotten dumped or received any other bad news on a rainy day. It used to bother him when he was younger, because he was so confused and weirded out and it just really didn't make sense. How could a type of weather have such a big effect on his life?

 

As he grew up though, he didn't fear the rain anymore, and he learned to accept it and to use it to his advantage. It grew on him. He never told anyone about it though, because it's not like anyone would understand him anyways. And he himself doesn't understand it either. But still, whenever people meet him for the first time, and a very unnecessary and awkward talk about the weather sparks, he always tells them that he loves the rain.

 

And really, sometimes it almost seems like the rain loves Yoongi as well.

 

 

 

 

Yoongi met _him_ , surprisingly, on a rainy day. _He_ was gentle but also full of energy, life, laughter and dizzying smiles. Yoongi, a man of few words when it came down to strangers, was left shivering and unfolded when he met _him_ for the first time. It was like _the man_ carried a pocket sized sun with him. Or maybe _the man_ was the sun in human form, because everything about _him_ just screamed light and joy, and at first Yoongi was so overwhelmed, but as soon as  _the man_ introduced himself, Yoongi felt like everything fell into place. It was like his body and soul had been waiting for this moment ever since he was born.

 

 

 

  
Hoseok never necessarily talked about the weather with Yoongi, but as his and Yoongi's relationship progressed, he could feel the other man's weird connection to rainstorms and gloomy days. Yoongi seemed to always be on a slightly better mood whenever it rained or even if the air was just slightly foggy. He wondered if he was the only person who had noticed this. Yoongi never brought it up though, so Hoseok just left it be.

 

It was hard not to think about it sometimes though, as he and the older man laid on their bed on a chilly Sunday night and the raindrops lazily trickled down their bedroom window. Hoseok had woken up to the sounds of a thunderstorm booming above them, and if he was being honest, he had never liked thunder. More than anything, he was scared shitless. He knew that Yoongi wouldn't be scared, so he thought about cuddling closer to him and sleeping the storm away. But as he turned around and his gaze fell on Yoongi, he couldn't help but notice how weirdly ethereal the other looked. Of course he always looked beautiful but....this was different. It was like his skin was glowing, not in a really noticeable way but as Hoseok looked more closely he grew sure that it wasn't just his eyes playing a trick on him. No, it was right there, the glow, almost like a moonlight that was reflected on water, a mixture of silver and blue.

 

Suddenly another boom was heard and as Hoseok made a very displeased sound, losing his focus on the elder, Yoongi's eyes slowly fluttered open. Waking up Yoongi was never that good of an idea, so Hoseok stayed put and studied his expression. At the same time he noticed that the weird glow was gone, had probably slipped away as Yoongi's eyes had opened. All that was left was his usual slightly pale skin and a memory deeply carved into Hoseok's mind.

 

"Hoseok....lets sleep. It's just a storm, it won't hurt you." Yoongi whispered and closed his eyes. The last part had sounded almost demanding and as if it wasn't directed at him.

 

As Hoseok closed his eyes and cuddled closer to the other man, he thought that there surely had to be a connection between Yoongi and the nature that maybe Yoongi himself didn't fully understand.

 

 

 

 

"Oh... I swear I thought today was going to be one of those hot summer days. Seems like I was wrong." Hoseok huffed as he and Yoongi stepped out of the cutest coffee shop that they had wanted to visit for the longest time. (The place was closing and the employees were probably getting real tired of looking at the couple staring at each other fondly, so they had ushered them out as soon as they could.)

 

Dark, intimidating clouds were forming above them and Yoongi just shrugged and muttered something that sounded like 'iss fine'. And yeah, it was fine, because their apartment wasn't that far away, it'd probably take them 15 minutes to get there (Maybe 10 if they were quick.). So they began walking, side by side, holding hands. Hoseok started humming a tune, and it took a while for Yoongi to recognize the song (It was Tomboy by Hyukoh, which strangely fit the mood really well.)

 

After maybe 5 minutes had passed in almost total silence except for the humming and occasional cars passing by, the mood was slowly being broken by the feeling of first raindrops falling down on the couple. Neither of them panicked or cursed though, which wasn't exactly normal. They just continued walking as if nothing was happening.

 

Soon the light drops of water turned into a more heavier stream, and that's when Hoseok looked at Yoongi for the first time since stepping out of the shop, and everything stopped for a while.

 

Yoongi, he was....glowing again. But this time it was far more visible, and Hoseok swore that if a car passed by, even the passengers in the moving vehicle wouldn't miss his glow. It was like Yoongi's skin was swimming in glitter. Hoseok didn't know what to say or do as he watched the raindrops stream down his lovers face and wet his eyelashes and eyebrows and lips and...

 

"Yoongi." He breathed out, feeling slightly anxious, because he didn't know if Yoongi knew that he looked like a fucking angel whenever it rained and yeah that's not normal and what if he knows that and is insecure about if and doesn't want it to be pointed out?

 

"Hmm?" He hummed, not making eye contact, which Hoseok found comforting. He couldn't even imagine how beautiful Yoongi's eyes probably looked right now, and he was sure if he'd see them now he'd break.

 

"You're so... beautiful." He finally said after what felt like forever, and as the words stumbled out of his mouth he felt himself warming up and... blushing? (Which was weird because Hoseok barely got flustered when he complimented Yoongi.) But more than anything, he felt good for saying it out loud because he really meant it and last time when the elder looked like this he didn't have time to say anything. He barely had time to even think or breathe.

 

A few moments passed and the ball of anxiety inside Hoseok grew bigger and bigger until Yoongi was suddenly looking at him and the rain fell down harder than ever before.

 

Yoongi's eyes weren't a mixture of blue and gray, no, they were still brown, but not fully. As the two held eye contact Hoseok noticed how Yoongi's eyes seemed almost alive, like something was swimming inside of them. Dark brown with blue dots and all kind of shapes moved in his eyes, making them look magical and so out of this world. It was like he could see inside his mind, as if the blue shapes were representing the elders emotions, flowing inside of him. Yoongi had never been a person whose emotions could be easily read, always hiding behind a blank look or a small smile. But now, in that moment, it was like all of him was unfolding in front of Hoseok's eyes. It was scary and so beautiful. He wondered if his eyes were the same, if Yoongi could also see all of him as well? Were his eyes also alive, blue mixing in or just brown like always? He had no idea, but at that moment the only thing he cared about was Yoongi and how much he loved him.

 

"So are you." Yoongi said, as if he _knew_ what was happening, and his voice almost startled Hoseok, but only almost, because he had to be sure not to let his attention slip away from Yoongi. He really didn't want to let the moment fade away, not just yet. It took a while for Hoseok to to actually register what the older man had said, but when it did sink in, he just smiled.

 

"Lets go home." Yoongi whispered after a while, a mischievous smile now plastered on his face. The other man didn't have time to protest as he felt Yoongi's hand slipping away from his own one as the man sprinted away, running down the street like he belonged there, not caring that his shoes were getting really soaked from running across every puddle that had already formed thanks to the rain. Hoseok felt himself starting to panic as he realized that Yoongi was _gone_ , that he wasn't facing him anymore and that the glow was for sure faded away now.

 

And as Yoongi turned back around, his predictions came true. His skin was back to pale and normal, and everything had turned into a memory once again, the moment stolen away by the sound of the pouring rain.

 

As Hoseok looked at Yoongi, the elder smiling his gummy smile, a rare one, turning his face up to the sky and letting the water wash over him, Hoseok felt his chest tighten and his head getting dizzy. That's when it hit him.

 

The rain only existed so it could fall down and be closer to a certain human named Min Yoongi.

 

The rain loved Yoongi, and Yoongi loved the rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I LOVE YOONSEOK anyways okay so?!?:! i read it ONCe after wordvomiting so please tell me if u see any typos and ill fix them<3 aaaaAAANd it'd mean a lot if you left a comment or a kudos !! love u guys


End file.
